


Forfeit

by nonnymouse



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Extremely Underage, Grooming, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: Forfeit: a game in which trivial penalties are exacted; lost or surrendered as a penalty for wrongdoing or neglect.Aimeric's first night with the Regent.





	Forfeit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).



> Summary definitions from Oxford Living Dictionaries.

The attendants bustled around Aimeric, busily dressing him. They'd run an oil through his curls to define them, then traced the lids of his eyes with kohl and reddened his mouth until his lips look as flushed and swollen as they did after he'd eaten a fistful of berries. The tunic they dressed him in was finely made, but of a thinner fabric than he was used to and with laces that let glimpses of his skin show through. It made him feel odd, like he was dressing up, though he wasn't sure what he was supposed to be. This wasn't how his parents dressed when they went to their dinners.

Father was frowning at him. "You look sulky. That's not very attractive on a boy," he said. "You remember the Regent, don't you, Aimeric?"

"Yes, Father," Aimeric said. He'd met the Regent several times on visits to their estates. He was a nice man, nicer than most of Father's friends. None of them ever had time for Aimeric and they took Aimeric's Father and Mother away from him when they visited, when their time on their home estate was supposed to be time with Aimeric. Even his brothers rarely had time to play with him. But the Regent always took time to speak to Aimeric, sometimes joining in on his games.

"The Regent wants to see you tonight."

"Does he want to play a game?" Aimeric asked, feeling a little excited. The primping and prodding would be worth it if he got to play.

"Yes," Father said, smiling at Aimeric. "The Regent wants to play a game. If you do as he says, the entire family wins. You must be a good boy, Aimeric."

* * *

 

When a butler opened the doors to the Regent's room, Aimeric skipped through them, eager to play. Normally he'd have to recite some poetry to his maid to prove he'd paid attention at lessons then go to sleep, at this time of night. Playing a special game would be much more fun.

"Hello!" he shouted, nearly greeting the Regent with an exuberant hug before remembering he should bow, since the Regent was the Most Important of Father's friends.

"My, you're quite excited, dear Aimeric. Did you parents tell you what they sent you to my room for?"

"We're going to play a game," Aimeric replied, with a bounce of his heels. He didn't see anything to play a game with.

The Regent smiled benevolently at him. "Yes, my favorite game. Now, this is a game for older boys, but Guion told me you were mature enough. I'll be very disappointed if you need to stop the game, but I'll understand."

"I'm old enough!" Aimeric said, the instinctive protest of every child that was too young. Even at his age, some part of him knew he'd betrayed just how childish he was, and his cheeks flushed to match his painted lips. But he wouldn't take it back, because that would make him seem like even more of a baby. Besides, even if the Regent wouldn't be disappointed, Father would. Father would keep him locked up with his tutor until he could name every person who had ever played this game better than him.

"Wonderful. The game is simple: you hide and each time I find you, I get a forfeit. I get a better forfeit each time I find you, or if you repeat a hiding place or I find you very quickly. Do you understand the rules?"

Aimeric did, so the Regent set to covering his eyes and counting.

The room was unfamiliar to Aimeric, but he knew that wardrobes were always a good place to hide. Quietly he opened the door to this one, heavy wood with well-oiled hinges. He crouched at the bottom and closed the door behind him, surrounded by the scent of cedar.

The counting outside the wardrobe stopped. "Where could Aimeric be?" the Regent mused aloud.

He searched in several wrong places first--Aimeric could hear the sound of things being shuffled around. Still, the wardrobe was such a staple of hiding places that it did not take the Regent long to find him. "There you are," he said, smiling at the way Aimeric curled away from the light, his eyes having adjusted to the darkness of the wardrobe.

"I'll take my prize now," he said, and bent to swiftly kiss Aimeric on the lips. It was startling, but over quickly. Aimeric thought it was a rather odd prize to choose, but it was not near as awful as his aunt's syrupy kisses.

The Regent paused for a moment, but Aimeric did not know what he was waiting for. "Hide again, Aimeric," the Regent ordered, and Aimeric set off.

This time he hid behind the open door that led to the Regent's private bathing chamber. People overlooked doors almost as often as they overlooked children. This hiding place didn't prove much better. "A bigger forfeit this time," the Regent proclaimed, "since I caught you so quickly." He kissed Aimeric again, but this time he put his tongue in Aimeric's mouth. Startled, Aimeric did nothing to stop it, then there was nothing he could do without biting the Regent, which he knew he'd get in trouble for.

When the Regent pulled away, he instinctively pulled a face, which led the Regent to say, "Oh no, did you not like that? I told your father you were too young. We should stop now."

Aimeric wiped away his grimace. "No, no, let's play!"

This time Aimeric was determined to find a better hiding spot. There was a sofa with hairpin legs, and Aimeric could slide beneath it if he held his breath. This was indeed a better hiding spot, although Aimeric felt a little dizzy by the time the Regent found him, since he'd scarcely been able to breathe. Even the Regent thought it was a good spot. "What a clever boy," he said. "If I have a son one day, I hope he's as clever as you. My nephew Laurent is about your age, and very smart, but not near as clever."

For his good thinking, the Regent only unlaced his sleeves and slid them down his arms.

Since he'd so impressed him with the sofa, Aimeric folded himself in half to squish beneath one of the carved side tables next to the Regent's massive bed.

"My, you are very small and flexible to fit there," the Regent said when he found him, but the compliments didn't last. "However, that is very similar to your last hiding place, isn't it? It doesn't violate the rules, but I think it comes close." He took off Aimeric's entire tunic for that, leaving his slender chest bare and only his legs and feet covered.

They played again and again. Sometimes the Regent removed a piece of clothing. Sometimes he touched Aimeric, places he thought weren't supposed to be touched. He certainly got in trouble if he touched his bum or his cock when his parents or tutor could see him. When he told the Regent this, the Regent said, "Oh no, you aren't supposed to touch them. Only naughty boys play with themselves. Older boys have lovers to touch them, and lovers to touch."

"Are you my lover?" Aimeric asked.

"Soon," the Regent promised.

As fun as the game was, it was becoming frustrating as Aimeric used up the places to hide. It was a relief when the Regent told him that this round would be their last. Aimeric spun in a circle to get a view of the room. He'd hidden inside, below, or beside every single piece of furniture. There was the rug, but that wouldn't hide him. However, there were the blankets on the bed. There were many pillows, a coverlet, and a fur to help keep the Regent warm and comfortable in the winter night. Perhaps there was enough there that the Regent wouldn't spot him lying flat beneath the blankets?

Aimeric knew it wasn't the best hiding place he'd found, but he didn't know what else to do.

The Regent found him immediately.

"There you are," he said, throwing back the bed coverings. Aimeric tried to smile at him, but knew he was pouting. He couldn't help it. He didn't like losing, and there was no way for him to win this game. "The last round, and I found you so quickly ... that makes me the king of the game, doesn't it?"

Aimeric nodded sullenly.

"The king gets to do whatever he wants, and the loser has to submit to it. But you're big enough to take the forfeit, aren't you?"

"Yes," Aimeric said. He wasn't going to lose and admit that he was too young. If he did, the Regent might not play with him again. And although he was tired, it had mostly been fun. He wished Father played with him like this, that Father had time for anything but Politics.

"Good boy."

This forfeit was strange. The Regent coated his fingers with some kind of thick, gross-looking liquid. Then he stuck his finger in Aimeric's asshole.

When Aimeric shouted, the Regent asked him if it hurt. Aimeric wasn't sure if it did or not. He'd expected it to, but it was more uncomfortable than painful. So he said it didn't hurt.

Then, the Regent stuck his cock in him, which did hurt.

But the Regent kissed away each of his tears. He stroked his hair and told him that he was a beautiful boy, the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen. A clever, perfect boy, one who deserved the respect of the king taking the biggest forfeit of all. That made it feel better.

So  did the Regent's hands, running along the sides of his chest. He touched Aimeric's nipple, and he spasmed, unexpectedly flooded with a bolt of pleasure. Delighted, the Regent stroked his nipples again and again until he was crying from the too-muchness of it. By now he'd grown used to the Regent's cock, but it started to hurt again as the Regent thrust faster into his pliant body. Aimeric didn't mind it, the hurt and pleasure had melded into a single overwhelming sensory experience. A thin, clear fluid streamed from his smaller cock.

"You're mine," the Regent said. "You're mine now. Tell your parents you're no longer theirs; you're mine." He stilled above Aimeric, and when he withdrew, a thick spill of liquid followed him.

From that moment on, Aimeric was his.


End file.
